Without a Choice
by Din of Silence
Summary: Shunned and wanted. Lost and needed. Driven away and unfound. It's all Dhattar's fault, and now Aiony is the key to restoring peace in the Hills. But can she be found? Will she leave her new life to replace this new madman that has taken over the Hills?
1. The Fate of Royal Twins

Obviously, none of it is mine. At least, in the first chapter. Except for the plot.

**Author's Note:** Just so everybody knows, it has been a LONG time since I've written fanfiction. I love the Firebringer series. There are only twenty-two other stories, so I doubt this one could be generic yet, but you never know. I decided to include a little background on why I chose this particular plot line. If you want to skip it, go right ahead. The story takes place post-SoSS, probably a little after when the twins would have been initiated, just barely accepted as adults.

When people think of 'evil' and 'good', generally evil is black and white is good or pure. So I found it odd that the main enemies of the Unicorns of the Vale would be pale, while the Unicorns' hero the Firebringer was to be black as starless, moonless night. They are opposite than the normal mindset.

This in mind, I figured it must be significant in some way; so I took this idea and applied it to none other than our beloved Firebringer's children. I will say no more now, but hope that somehow this will make you want to read on to see the little plot line that I've made; otherwise you will guess my intent, and not want to read it. If that be the case, I hope you will read it anyway.

This little plot has been bouncing around in my head for quite a while, and I have no reason for writing it other than a) to make room for my own novels and b) for my own entertainment.

Cheers!

Chapter One: The Fate of Royal Twins

The predawn was her favorite time of day. The false, pale half-darkness turned everything a shade of grey, until the full, ripe milkwood blossoms, heavy with tiny droplets of condensation, seemed to almost glow with an other-worldly luminescent silver light. Walking through the peaceful groves at these times was ethereal, made even more so when moving toward the Mirror of the Moon. Aiony was headed there now, moving liesurely through the tall trees, calmly gazing around at a world still in dreams. It was one of the rare times that she was unaccompanied by her brother; a rare time that to her seemed to be coming only too frequently.

Since the pair's acceptance as grown, her dam and sire had had to make a choice. Two children they had, twins; either unknown or uncaring which had emerged into the world first. So which, then, should ascend to govern the Unicorns? The Council wasted countless hours to come to the same conclusion Aiony had days ago: it would be Dhattar, the male, the stronger one. Despite herself, jealousy raged in her young heart for her twin. And contrasting it was the sharp relief it was not she, and shame with herself for hating her pale-coated brother.

The entire herd knew of she and Dhattar's abilities. She had older mares come to her often, wide-eyed and light on their feet despite their girth, and ask if their foaling would go well, did she know if it was a colt or filly, would it be weak or strong, what color, what traits, twins? Would it survive the winter? And the old and frail, asking of the weather, and the warriors, asking for battle, and the Elders, asking for peace. Yet it if she believed she had troubles, she knew her brother's regime was difficult, the daily routines that parted him from her.

She stood by the pool's edge now, entranced by the shifting depths that never disturbed the surface. She had found that Seeing into the depths had become harder. She saw less, and could not gaze as long. She feared the ability was leaving her, other times she was tired; most oft the blame was set on the absence of her twin. Whatever the cause, she could still sense something about the world was amiss.

Ever since winter-past the taintless beauty of the Hills had faded, the barren and pale limestone cliffs slowly seeming to take over the rich and verdant fields. It wasn't fading significantly; she had mentioned it to Dagg and he had said it was only from others passing by, the hooffalls trampling the grass. But nobody went near the Wyvern dens.

She was brought back to the present as suddenly, gazing on the swirling waters, a form appears. It was pale, milky white, indistinguishable, small; but growing larger, and clearer. Thin, long, like a serpent. A barbed tail, clawed paws, plaited, armored skin. An alabaster jaw parting, revealing countless razor-sharp teeth dripping as the form seemed to launch from the bottom toward the surface, jaws aimed for her face bent low over the misty water. It drew closer and closer, a rush echoing in her head as though she could hear the form moving through the waters, deaf to all other noise. Closer, and closer it drew, jaws widespread and now open wide enough to consume her entire being . . .

Until Dha shouldered her. Her concentration broke as she wobbled sideways. Her head jerked up and back, surprised and alarmed. She was amazed to find her heart beat too hard and fast in her chest. She tried a small, convincing laugh, though the motion now sounded hollow, forced, and awkward in her brother's presence.

"Do not frighten me so, Dha."

"Sorry, Ai. Lell is looking for you. I must go; Teki means to teach me basic Healing."

She watched her brother depart, willing her heart and breath to calm. It was only in observing her brother that she knew how much they took after their warrior dam; each had grown into strong-set forms, with muscled quarters and powerful limbs, strong-set crests supporting finely-chiseled faces. But where Dha's pale face was tired, with sunken-spots above his eyes, she liked to believe hers held softer kindness. Each of their relatives, and even some who weren't, felt they had something to teach him that would be useful during his reign as King, thus he was up from dawn until well past dusk practicing Healing, Magicking, fighting, dancing, singing, memorizing history, learning strategy, tradition, politics. When he collapsed every evening within the small grove they shared with Lell and their dam and sire, she sorrowed for him, and was glad she would not be taking the office.

With a sigh, Aiony too left the Mere, gazing about the small grassy valley nestled between the tall wooded hills. It had become the gathering place of all the Unicorns of the Hills, though often as not there were small groups scattered amongst the streams and forests and meadows; it was only at Moondance that the whole herd gathered together to dance beneath the full moon.

She spotted the flicka, her coat shining a pale goldenrod against the subdued colors of the rest of the herd. Aiony made her way over. As she drew within earshot, the other nearly leapt into a fast trot to meet her the rest of the way, fairly bouncing with contained excitement.

"Ai, Illishar returns tomorrow, doesn't he? Isn't today when you said he would come back?"

"Yes, it is. To maintain the pacts that were set years back," Aiony said, her small giggles coming much easier than they had with her brother.

"Illishar. My gryphon. He carried me to the waters to quench the fire."

"Yes, Lell, I know."

She had to smile as the king's sister launched into a dreamy rant of the day nonetheless. She had tuned out Lell's tale, one that she herself could have repeated word for word by heart, when her pale-coated brother cantered up, breathless.

"Teki has an herb hunt for me. I must find coldweed, rueberry, and longshanks. Will you and Lell help me?"

Both gave their assent, and it took the three until well into the afternoon to find all three, for all the herbs were difficult to find on this side of the Hills. They returned to the grove late that night, sleeping easily.

None knew that during the night Jan would disappear. None knew that the Seeing abilities of the twins would disappear entirely No one certainly knew that the gryphons' journey would bring them ill will during that final night. Too many strange occurences, and too few explanations.

Nevertheless, the following evening was the biggest shock of them all.


	2. Worries in the Past

Obviously, none of it is mine, except for the plot. And now Sheik is mine as well.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm not sure yet whether anyone likes it. Perhaps it just hasn't found enough ears yet. Maybe I'll send an e-mail to some other Firebringer authors. Nonetheless, I can't just stop writing. I think this will be the only fanfiction I'll finish, ever.

squeal- Meep! My new favorite person is DT Maxwell, the first person EVER to review this story n.n I give to you free cookies. And for you I continue.

Chapter Two: Worries in the Past

Aiony awoke the following morn to discover her dam and sire were out; not a strange occurrence; often as not they both rose before dawn, if they were in this part of the Hills at all. She carefully stood, positioning her long legs carefully to rise without waking Dhattar or Lell beside her. She moved away from their sleeping forms, shaking the sleep from her two-toned form, yawning widely. She took the familiar path through the dense growth to the small stream, drinking deeply of the cool, sweet liquid. She suddenly became aware of a presence not far off to her left, and she lifted her head, water dripping from her chin.

"Jah-ama!" she exclaimed, taking the pans' nickname for the Red Mare. The goatling sisters leapt to her, seeming to appear out of nowhere from the thick early-morning mist. She nuzzled them both, before called to seriousness by her granddam's urgent tone.

"There is trouble, Aiony. Your sire and dam have left the valley." The younger mare frowned.

"They are always leaving, holding parley with the Plainsdwellers."

"Why would they depart on the very day the Gryphons are to come?" The soft tones almost seemed to hold a laughing note to them, as though she found something amusing. "Be careful, Aiony," Jah-lila warned, "There will be much dissent in the days to come. The Sight, I can already tell, is dimmed in you and Dhattar. Listen to council, and be well on your guard." With that, the red mare turned, disappearing into the fog, Sismoomnat and Pitipak hurrying to keep up with her as she made her way back to the Plain.

"Wait, I-" she began, but was too late. Worry creased her face as she turned to the sound of someone approaching. She grumbled a goodmorning to the exuberant Lell. Much of what Jah-lila had said was true. Later that morning, Tek and Jan were nowhere to be found. With none to rule, Dhattar was placed in charge.

The gryphons arrived later that afternoon; the great formels, and Illishar the only tercel among them, as ever, and the great Queen Malar at their head. It was Dagg who ascended to speak with them, Dhattar being unskilled yet in this, and he told in brief the nature of their position. The formel queen bade Illishar stay, to aid the party that was to be sent forth in searching for their lost leaders. The rest flew off to return to their Vale. Lell went to him almost immediately, Aiony saw, and she smiled. Dhattar was absent, and so the two-toned mare spent her afternoon and evening alone. The next morning Dhattar sent two search parties out.

And so it remained until the next Moonmeeting, until the end of spring. Her brother ruled fair, keeping the order well. Many of the males, she heard from snatches of conversation, saw him as a proud and strong ruler. The young mares wanted only to know who he would choose come their time to travel to the shores of the Summer Sea. Aiony snorted and moved away from them after hearing this. It was, after all, her brother they were talking of. Lell moped in the tercel's absence, her melancholy demeanor leaving only when he returned every so often to make the same report: no sign.

The Summer Sea trek was another issue the Council debated. Dhattar must take them to the Summer holiday, but there would be no King to watch the herd meanwhile. Finally they agreed to allow Aiony the place, though in all actuality the council made all decisions, using her only to execute their wishes, but she did not mind, only waited for her brother to return; she had not wanted to go yet anyway.

Finally the group returned, healthy and joyful, each young mare giddy and constantly nuzzling her new mate. She hoped she didn't act so foolish around this time next year. Her brother returned with a pretty little mare, small and fleet of foot with a coat the color of bright autumn leaves. Her name was Sheik. She was shy and quiet; Lell and Aiony took up residence in Ses's small area, as the mare had left to stay with Calydor a while. Aiony knew she had another sibling for Lell, though by now she did not know if the child was born or stillbirthed or had died in the winter. She had not Seen anything of her granddam since late autumn; now she could not See anything at all.

That was when Dhattar began to act strange. He was taken to spend much time in brooding silence, and tended to round on any who disturbed him, or have flares of anger and hatred that went as soon as they came. Winter came swiftly; the search parties returned with no luck. To Lell's delight the gryphon decided to stay until fairer weather came. She began to spend all of her days with Illishar, learning gryphonsong. Sheik sought Aiony out often, when her mate was in one of his moods; she did not enjoy the tawny mare's presence. She was nice, but was very bubbly and had a tendency to babble. She spent more and more of her time on her own. The next morning brought both the beginning and the end.

Dhattar had the herd roused early, to add another decree to the long list of others he'd added. She stood among the front of the crowd, and grumbled to herself. "There aren't supposed to be troubles like this in the Hallow Hills. It was supposed to be a safe haven, a happily ever after." Lell beside her nodded in agreement.

Her twin fell silent, the morning light playing across his stark, white hide as he looked down at her suddenly. It seemed the light striking his eyes made them glow in hatred and scorn, a glimpse she did not recognize as her brother. "You," he said coldly, his words soft. He gazed upward once more, addressing the entire gathering. "I take this as a personal insult. My own twin sister has been in league with our sworn enemies since we arrived here. She has been giving information to the Wyverns, and means to kill us all! Take her away. Aiony, daughter-of-Tek, you are banished from the Circle. I, Dhattar son-of-Tek, decree this, as I declare this a time of War, and so I am Battle-Prince!"

She could only stand there, stunned, gazing up at him and his position on the rise. Lell beside her gaped, as did most of those behind her. The Prince's own twin? Still they uncertainly cleared a path for her, as two of the stallions moved along either side of her. She was dimly aware that she was moving. The two brushed her shoulders they were so close. She craned her neck to look back and was aware of Dhattar's expression of triumph. She could see in his eyes the maniacal laughter, even if his face never moved from its stern glance. It washer brother, her twin, no longer.They left her without a word on the border of the Plain, though she knew they would watch and make sure she did not return.

It did not sink in until she turned to see their retreating forms. She took an agonized step forward, the anguish clear on her face as she made a small, fearful noise, as one a child would make when suddenly discovering it is lost. Tears clouded her vision, and she blinked them fiercely away, turning sharply, galloping away as fast as her limbs would carry her, and did not look back. The gryphon feather, green as new grass, flapped in the wind with her dark mane. She could have run forever for the pain in her breast, but weariness late that evening caused her to collapse as she mounted a rise. Her speed tossed her over the brink, and she tumbled to the bottom, where she lay unmoving. The world blurred, she was so tired, and saddened and afraid. She still didn't understand _why_. Slowly she cried herself to sleep, and knew nothing after the last golden rays descended, leaving only darkness.

She awoke the next morning to voices.


	3. StrangeFated Rescue

Author's Note: Sorry I've slacked off. I've come back though, and I plan to keep on track. Having a lot of personal problems (end of course exams are icky . ) but I'll try and keep up. Summer holiday won't start until early June, but after that I'll probably have a new chapter up at least two or three times a week. Just letting you know. And by the way, yes this will have a bit of romance on the side. Nothing mushy though, or I wouldn't be able to stand myself. And not the main plot either.

As always, only the plot and Sheik are mine. Also, now Toki, Drago, and Cyrus are mine, names, appearances, attitudes, and all, mostly because they are all based on friends.

Many thanks to DT Maxwell, who has reviewed yet again and so now has brownies AND cookies n.n

And thanks as well to Renegade Talonz and lefiresoren! I give you brownies.

I like cookies. And brownies. I wonder what I'll give away next chapter? n.n

Chapter Three: Strange-Fated Rescue

She didn't know why she had chosen to go with them. It was still a wonder to her that even now she ran beside three complete strangers, and all because of a name. Aiony brought her head around from the horizon to once more scrutinize the three that were bringing her to the gathering of Plainsdwellers.

Ahead and to her right was the obvious leader, a steel-grey who called himself Cyrus. He was the eldest and most experienced, and she could sense a sort of reverence for the older male from the other two. She knew the feathers knotted in their banners to mean a great achievement, and Cyrus had several. To her he had been kind and gentlemanly, as one would speak to a frightened youth, though not as though she were a child. He seemed the median between the other two, the one who settled all conflict. It was for that reason Aiony was glad he was there.

Alongside her was a powerful looking beast. He fairly towered over the other two, and certainly made her feel small and weak. He was built light, and had an agileness and a way of moving that reminded her of a Pard; they had the same relaxed power of a predator-in-wait. She tried her hardest to describe him to herself; a relaxed way of moving that held a tenseness underneath, as though at any time he could turn from at-ease to fully-fledged and on the offense. He frightened her, if not for his coat, hued of dried blood and slashed with dark ebony, then for his fierce, unsettling gaze; when the group had come upon her, he had stared her down with predator's eyes until she could have screamed with unease. He was called Drago.

On Drago's other side was a brute Aiony simply couldn't stand. It had been clear from the beginning they wouldn't get along. Even from their fair distance she could sense his emanating disgust. He seemed to have a hatred for all dwellers of the Hills, though she could not name why. He was of medium build and decent muscle, a dull forest-green in color, and arrogant in his skill. Both he and Drago had teased her, though while she found she could retaliate against the crimson unicorn, Toki's remarks had a biting note to them. She knew he did not jest, like the other.

Her father had always told her of how the Plainsdwellers were an at-ease people, who did not value violence unless at utmost need. If this were true, then these three were not from the region; each boasted his skill as a warrior, a Pard-killer; even Cyrus, in his own quiet way.

She had raised her head from her curled position the morning before to find aunicorn looking down at her, two others behind. She now knew it had been Toki. She had leapt up, lowering her dull horn in defense of herself.

"What do you want?" she'd said, trembling, though with fear or anger she did not know; probably both.

"Simple. To know why an arrogant little filly would crawl out of her precious Hills,"the dull green male had abold voice, drawling and spiteful.

"Easy, Toki," came a warning voice from behind him. Cyrus.

It had been a long argument, lasting half the morning, most of which was now dim and fuzzy in her memory. It had been their purpose in travelling that had caused her to follow. Cyrus had said that his brother Calydor had called together all those on the Plain, for an evening of dancing and storytelling, and exchanging news. She knew Calydor was her sire's sire. The star-painted stallion was the missing link in her mind; she then knew why she halfway recognized the steely unicorn, why Cyrus put her at ease so: they were brothers. Calydor meant Ses, and Ses meant comfort. She knew her granddam would put her brother to sense, and if not, that Ses would watch over her until she could return and seek the origins of his madness.

That day had been long, seemingly endless. The three travelled slow, supposedly for her sake. The pace seemed to crawl, with nothing to mark the landscape differently. They would mount a rise, and there was nothing but hilltops as far as Aiony could see. She had eventually begun to concentrate only on what lay directly ahead: focusing only on climbing the hill, then picking her way down, and back up, and down, and up, and down, endlessly, endlessly, enough to drive anyone insane. She had made the journey before, but not when one of your travelling companions emanated hatred and scorn like the sun radiates light and heat. Especially earlier in the day, when Toki had especially disapproved of her; it had been nearly enough to seem like wading through thick mud in the wintertime. But last night, as she folded her limbs for sleep a safe distance from the three, already beginning to doze, she had the distinct impression that Cyrus was rounding on the verdant-hued one. But she had been tired, and still in a shocked daze from the day before, and so did not dwell on it much, but succumbed to sleep.

Certainly Toki was not now so openly spiteful, but still she could feel his disapproving gaze upon her from time to time across his companion's back. The morning had proved to them her worth, and so now they cantered where before they had stuck to a walk. Stumbling toward a small pool, she had caught Toki at unawares. He had rounded upon her, his spiral horn sharp and dangerous, for he was a learned warrior, and she but newly acquiring her skill. But she had managed to block his offense, and drive him back; she supposed she had gained a notch or two in their view after that little skirmish.

Aiony glanced ahead, noticing Cyrus slowing. They drew to a stop at the base of the next hill, to rest through the heat of midday. They drank deep from a small stream, and stood resting in the cool trough.

"Tired yet, _Araën_?" Drago asked, turning to her with a smirk. _Araën _meant two-sided, or traitor. He had started calling her that because of her strange coloring.

"She's a Hilldweller, of course she must," Toki replied dryly.

"She's certainly tired of you two arrogant beasts at least, I'll warrant."

Aiony had to smile back at Cyrus; he was apt to make situations such as these more light-hearted. Emboldened, she scrunched her upper lip at Toki, similar to sticking out one's tongue. Almost immediately his temper flared. Aiony lowered her small spike of a horn to meet the impending charge.

"Hey, hey! Toki, stop it. You've been acting like a weanling for the past two days, what's the matter with you? Come now, we'll be at the gathering by the day's end, we needn't murder each other yet."

Toki backed off under the storm-colored Cyrus's stern gaze. He stalked off, and the rest lay down in the trough between two hills. Aiony, however, wandered over the hilltop the the small pool. She bent to drink, and the cool water was soothing on her parched throat. A few drops fell from her lightly feathered chin, disturbing the surface. She stared agape as blurred images appeared in succession, almost faster than she could comprehend. The reflection of her brother's face, twisted and malicious; two foals, twins, one white, the other dual toned; a black unicorn and his mate angry, frightened; a tiny red foal, lost in the dark; winged pards. Another ripple, and beside her own wide-eyed face an angry green one.

With a squeal she scrambled away from the bank, slipping in the mud as Toki advanced on her. "You disgraceful little wench! Haven't had enough yet, have you? Why don't you just leave, little _Araën_, find a pard and feed her babes? Nobody wants you, not your precious Hills obviously, and there's no place on the Plains for you either!"

She aimed her horn at his neck, the adrenaline screaming at her to fight for her life, but as she launched herself at him she slipped and saw his split hooves rise and aim for her face. She squinted her eyes closed, wincing beneath the menacing tyrant, and heard only a dull thud and scrambling.

"Leave her alone, Toki."

She dared to open one eye, and saw the glaring, retreating form of her mortal enemy. Gently a set of flat teeth clamped onto her crest and helped pull her to her feet. She glanced behind her, expecting to see Cyrus, but instead it was Drago.

"You shouldn't let him push you around like that, _Araën_. He's not really all that dangerous," he said, glancing at the sky, "Come on, we should get moving."

She followed him in a daze. Descending the hilltop, they found Cyrus waiting. It took her until after they had started moving to realize Toki wasn't with them.

"He went on by himself. We'll see him at the gathering." Drago answered when she asked. "Why, do you miss him?" he teased. She stuck her chin out, making it plain she most certainly did not.

Not surprisingly, the rest of the journey passed in peace.

Your thoughts? A lot? Not enough for as long as I made you wait? Definitely not enough, I think. Good news: the next chapter is already underway! More good news: my creative writing class is doing fanfictions! What does this mean for you? It means that I chose this story. And that means I have to finish it to pass the class. So you can look forward to having this finished! .n

Now review please! I like feedback, good and bad.


End file.
